Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply apparatus, and in particular relates to an uninterruptible power supply apparatus provided with a plurality of uninterruptible power modules each having a cooling fan.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed such an electronic apparatus that is disposed with a plurality of units inside a shelf, and each unit includes an air inlet formed on a first surface, an air outlet formed on a second surface facing the first surface, a cooling fan for taking in cooling air through the air inlet and discharging it from the air outlet, and an opening formed on a third surface different from both the first surface and the second surface for communicating an internal space of the unit and an internal space of the shelf (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-66453).